1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interacting with media content and, more particularly, to interacting with portable or transportable media content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powered by recent advances in digital media technology, there is a rapid increase in variety of different ways of interacting with digital media content, such as images (e.g., photos), text, audio items (e.g., audio files, including music or songs), or videos (e.g., movies). In the past, consumers were constrained to interacting with digital media content on their desktop or in their living room in their home. Today, portability lets people enjoy digital media content at any time and in any place. Further, today e-mail may be sent from anywhere, to anywhere.
While such portability of media content provides some advantages, some challenges still remain. Interacting with portable media content may be limited; or may require too many manual steps for users; or may not always be intuitive, easy or convenient for users.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for interacting with media content.